As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have garnered ubiquitous use in certain fields, such as financial transactions, data storage, and the like. This is due, in part, to the ability of information handling systems to handle large numbers of tasks with significantly fewer errors than other techniques. Information handling systems can be designed or programmed specifically to perform certain functions, and thus take advantage of further speed advantages from this customization. However, there are certain industries and fields that have historically not modernized to take advantage of the capabilities of information handling systems, or to not fully take advantage of such systems by having specially-designed components. One such industry is the trucking industry. Tractor trailers are responsible for a significant amount of merchandise movement throughout the country and continent, and typically also a part of every merchandise's journey. The population is continuously growing, and also the demand for merchandise. Thus, the trucking industry is also continuously growing. The number of tractor trailers on the road and the number of deliveries by each tractor trailer are continuing to increase. Yet, there has been little modernization of the trucking industry.
However, lack of modernization and implementation of information handling systems has caused many problems with operation of a fleet of tractor trailers. As one example, there is little to no monitoring of truck driver health, such as enforcement of sleep requirements or monitoring of other health issues, which can result in unsafe driving and collisions involving tractor trailers. As another example, fuel efficiency is critical to profit margins of the tractor trailers, and yet there is little or no monitoring of engine operating conditions. As yet another example, the distribution of freight within a tractor trailer can impact operational efficiency and driving stability, and yet there is no optimization of freight arrangements within the tractor trailer. As a further example, the only monitoring of tractor trailers is through GPS devices with limited functionality. Thus drivers often pick up the wrong trailer in a shipping yard, which leads to lost or misdirected merchandise and lost profit.